The Evans
by i.love.jasper.Whitlock
Summary: Four sisters Anna,Katleen,Sicily,and Alyssa were very young when the brother went missing. Alyssa was 5,Katleen was 6, and Anna and Sicily were 9. There brother was Peter Whitlock. They had never found a body so they never found out if he was dead. They all had kids. then decided that they wanted to move from Texas to Kansas City


Alright this my first fan fiction all rights to Stephanie Meyers except the characters I make up

love

Loren

Narrators POV

Four sisters Anna,Katleen,Sicily,and Alyssa were very young when the brother went missing. Alyssa was 5,Katleen was 6, and Anna and Sicily were 9. There brother was Peter Whitlock. They had never found a body so they never found out if he was dead. Thirteen years later Anna gave birth to two twins Christi and Karla and a year later Sicily gave birth to a son named years after that Alyssa had a baby girl named Juliet. Katleen had a baby girl and a son the girl was named Marissa and her brother was named Wyatt a month later. Seven years after that .

The girls still live together after never finding there older brother but to tell you the truth the don't think he is dead. Anyways we start of with them about to leave Texas and go to Kansas city.

"Karla,Christi girls come on we have a plane to catch so hurry up your the ones were waiting on the rest of us are waiting on you."Anna yelled to her kids

"Were coming have patience mom geez."they yelled in sync.

"Okay its just we don't want to miss the plan for the second time in a week. Do we young ladies." I said just joking with them

"Now no we would not mother."Karla said.

"Yes we would mum I want to stay her,"Christi said pouting

my sisters and Anna just laughed.

"Yea lets stay," Sam said with all the others nodding there head yes minus Wyatt who was asleep in Katleens arms and Juliet who was already in the car. Also Karla who was saying "No we are moving"

"Sorry kids but we are moving to Kansas City so deal with it now lets go Juliet is in the car"me and Sicily said at the same time.

"OK"the kids said walking to the packed truck that we are having shipped to the house were the others cars and furniture is.

(Anna POV)

CAR RIDE TO AIRPORT

"mummy are we there yet"Juliet asked after waking up to Karla and Christi yelling at each other

"No baby we aren't,your aunts decided to be mean and yell when they knew you were asleep"Alyssa said to her little girl

"Girls I thought I told you if you awoke either Juliet Marissa or Wyatt you would be in big trouble."

I scolded my kids "No talking for the rest of the ride there ."

they just nodded

"Good no more hearing there big mouths"Jaydon said

"HAHA that goes for you to mister" Sicily said laughing

My sisters and I start laughing at his face all knowing he cant stay quiet for 30 seconds let alone 30 minutes so I just turn on the radio on to 106.7 NASH fm

and then Luke Byran Play it again comes on and we all start singing it now that everyone is up

**"Play It Again"**

She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate  
Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate  
I was lookin' for her boyfriend  
Thinkin', no way she ain't got one  
Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love  
Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup  
Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck  
She jumped up and cut me off

She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out  
And she gave me a kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

I'd gave that DJ my last dime  
If he would have played it just one more time  
But a little while later  
We were sittin' in the drive in my truck  
Before I walked her to the door  
I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too  
But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove  
Man, you should have seen her light up

She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
We've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars  
You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar

She was like, oh my God, this is my song  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long  
Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is  
She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again  
And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again  
Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again

then after that song came on Dierks Bentley came on

**"Drunk On A Plane"**

I took two weeks vacation for the honeymoon  
A couple tickets all inclusive down in Cancun  
I couldn't get my money back so I'm in seat 7A  
I'm getting drunk on a plane

I bet the fella on the aisle thought I was crazy  
Cause I taped your picture to the seatback right beside me  
Now I've got empty mini bottles fillin' both our trays  
I'm getting drunk on a plane

Buyin' drinks for everybody  
But the pilot, it's a party  
Got this 737 rocking like a G6  
Stewardess is somethin' sexy  
Leanin' pourin' Coke and whiskey  
Told her about my condition  
Got a little mile-high flight attention  
It's Mardi Gras up in the clouds  
I'm up so high, I may never come down  
I'll try anything to drown out the pain  
They all know why I'm getting drunk on a plane

We had this date marked on the calendar forever  
We'd take that new wed limo airport ride together  
I feel like a plastic groom alone there at the top of the cake  
So hey, I'm getting drunk on a plane

Buyin' drinks for everybody  
But the pilot, it's a party  
Got this 737 rocking like a G6  
Stewardess is somethin' sexy  
Leanin' pourin' Coke and whiskey  
Told her about my condition  
Got a little mile-high flight attention  
It's Mardi Gras up in the clouds  
I'm up so high, I may never come down  
I'll try anything to drown out the pain  
They all know why I'm getting drunk on a plane

On my way home I'll bump this seat right up to first class  
So I can drink that cheap champagne out of a real glass  
And when we land I'll call her up and tell her kiss my ass  
'Cause hey, I'm drunk on a plane

Buyin' drinks for everybody  
But the pilot, it's a party  
Got this 737 rocking like a G6  
Stewardess is somethin' sexy  
Leanin' pourin' Coke and whiskey  
Told her about my condition  
Got a little mile-high flight attention  
It's Mardi Gras up in the clouds  
I'm up so high, I may never come down  
I'll try anything to drown out the pain  
They all know why I'm getting drunk on a plane

I'm getting drunk on a plane  
I might be passed out  
In the baggage claim  
But right now  
I'm drunk on a plane

Then finally after 2 hours of driving we make it to the airport.

Okay that's it for now


End file.
